


【KK】分海（短）

by ichikodomo



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichikodomo/pseuds/ichikodomo
Summary: *KT，不合格寡嫂文学，避雷避雷
Kudos: 10





	【KK】分海（短）

**Author's Note:**

> *KT，不合格寡嫂文学，避雷避雷

堂本光一低头看了眼手表，忽然发现上面都有了被使用过的痕迹。细小的磕痕留在金色表盘的边缘处，像是这么多年的岁月足迹。

往事就这么毫无防备地浮现在他心头。他还能记起来那是一个雨天，他匆匆忙忙地向导师请了假，从海外飞回来，打了车直奔墓园，险些没赶上入葬。

他气喘吁吁地从外围拨开人群挤到最前排，像一颗石子打乱平静的湖面。没来得及见兄长最后一面，他只能看着黑色的棺木被慢慢沉入地下，又被层层泥土掩盖。

母亲拿手帕捂着脸，哭得已经没力气站立，倒在父亲的怀里。他再往旁边看，意料之中的身影出现在眼前，却仍然心头一震。

黑色的帽纱下面双眼紧闭，头发长得比他出国留学前更长，波浪一样垂在胸前。印象里堂本剛总是在上唇留着些小胡子，搭配着及肩的头发有稍许违和感。现在他把胡子剃的干干净净，眉眼一遮，远远望去真有些像个女孩子。

他胸前缀着白花，无名指上戴着枚戒指，是堂本光一在请柬上见过一次的款式。

当时他拿着请柬，对坐在一旁的兄长勉强笑道，“亲弟弟还递请柬做什么？不见外么？”

兄长说，“当然不是要送请柬给你，反正你都会来，只是想让你参谋一下这张照片选得如何？”

照片上的堂本剛挽着兄长，笑得浅淡温柔。两个人穿着纯白的西服，握着的手上是相同的两枚戒指。

他盯着看了又看，故意语调夸张，“好啊，这张照片挺好。显得你们多般配！既然照得这么好，那我就收下了。”

请柬他是收下了，婚礼却并没有去。他自问是没那个勇气，特地赶在举办的前两天偷偷订了机票，想躲得远远的。

结果这事不知怎么就被堂本剛给知道了，他那时候正在排着长队等待安检，忽然就听见身后有人喊“堂本光一！”

他回过头，堂本剛带着淡绿色的贝雷帽，扎着两条小辫子就朝他跑过来，真的是很可爱。

“为什么突然就要走？不能再多待两天吗？等过了…过了婚礼…”

开什么玩笑，他就是为了躲过去才要提前走的。

“学校那边通知说提前去比较好，可惜不能参加了。”

堂本剛望着他，似是在分辨这话里的真假，“你哥还请了你当伴郎呢，他知道吗？”

“他如果知道我就走不了了，剛君，拜托不要和他说这件事。”

他们随着队伍缓缓移动，眼看就要到安检口，堂本剛又说，“真的不能等两天？就当是为了我也不行么？”

堂本光一看着关口对岸顿了一下，轻声说，“就是因为你我才这样做。剛君，我应该拿什么心情参加你的婚礼？这次，饶过我吧。”

他没再去看堂本剛的表情，顺顺当当过了安检到候机厅。坐下之后他才松开拳头，发现指甲印留在掌心，后知后觉感到一丝疼痛。

飞机起飞带他升入高空，远离故土时他在云端做了一个梦。

梦里他回到了大学时代，那时候他刚大二，整日和长他两岁的兄长厮混。

有一天，兄长带着一个白净的小哥哥来找他，“这是堂本剛，我朋友。一起认识认识。”

他们会一起吃饭喝酒，在僻静处的长椅上抽烟。堂本剛喝酒会脸红，而且容易醉，醉了就往旁边的人身上靠。堂本剛喜欢吃甜的，甜得他尝一口就吃不下那种。堂本剛画画特别好，曾经缠着他要他给他当模特，最后他终于答应，结果在摆姿势的时候不小心睡着，醒了就看到堂本剛撑着腮坐在旁边，好像在往自己脸上画东西，还捂着嘴偷笑。堂本剛喜欢摆弄些小玩意，笔记本电脑上有好多贴纸，都是些小动物。

堂本剛的所有他都记得，渐渐地他就会对着堂本剛发呆，在他搂自己肩膀的时候轻轻躲开，害得堂本剛和兄长以为他有了喜欢的女孩子，和他们疏远了。

其实不是，他只是怕秘密被发现而已。

半躲半藏地过了好久，到了毕业季，他准备找个时间在堂本剛毕业前和他吐露心迹。那天他喝了些酒，在堂本剛宿舍楼下徘徊了好久好久，等到快要宵禁了才鼓起勇气上楼。

那时候都是急着冲回宿舍的学生，到了四层，他不知怎的就又有点犹豫，悄悄靠在楼梯口旁边的墙上等人都过去。结果好巧不巧，听到杂物间好像有什么动静。

他挪过去贴在门缝边，听到一片嘈杂声中从里面传来轻哼和喘息。

“剛…喜欢，我喜欢你。”

“我知道的…”

他像被钉在原地，又像被雷电击中，脑袋嗡嗡作响。那两个声音他再熟悉不过，一个他听了二十年，一个整日在他梦中耳语呼唤。

宵禁尖锐的铃声划破空气响起，他拔腿狂奔，一路跑到宿舍里，不小心撞到舍友也无心道歉，径直上了床用被子蒙住自己。

那天晚上他好像没能入睡，第二天顶着布满血丝又失魂落魄的眼睛去上课，把教授都吓了一跳。

浑浑噩噩地过了几天，到了毕业典礼。兄长在台上发言的时候，他找到堂本剛拉着手腕把人带到后台锁上门。

他反手把堂本剛抵在门上，用嘴唇堵住了他还未出口的疑问。他的动作越来越凶，越来越狠，双手抵在墙上，如同愤怒的猛兽在标记领地。

“光一君，放开我…”

他充耳不闻，双手也逐渐不安分，拽出堂本剛塞进裤子里的衬衣下摆，顺着缝隙进去。终于，在他开始在堂本剛侧颈上留下齿痕时，对方推开了他，“你这是干什么？”

堂本剛的模样很狼狈，衣衫被弄皱，头发也散开几绺，甚至脖子上还有一处红痕。

但他知道，他自己也好不到哪去。

“剛，你真的不明白么？”堂本光一轻轻摇晃着对方，“你们的事我都知道了。为什么…为什么是兄长？你告诉我，我哪里不如他？”

“小点声！光一君，你冷静一点…” 堂本剛慌乱地四下看了看，却不看他的眼睛。

他失落得笑了出来，“怎么了？你是怕我的话被别人听到？还是说…” 他朝上面看了一眼，兄长的演讲声仍在继续，“你怕被哥哥听到，发现你在这里和我做这种事？”

堂本剛不可置信地抬起头，总算是愿意正眼看他，“你在说什么…明明是你…”

堂本光一捉住那双细手腕，举过面前人的头顶，死死盯住那双狡猾无比的眼睛，“可是你也并没有一开始就把我推开，不是吗？其实剛也是喜欢我的吧？明明放任我亲了那么久…”

他又打算贴上去，这次堂本剛手还被他抓着，就算想推开他也没办法。于是他就感到舌尖剧烈地一痛，接着血腥的味道逐渐蔓延。

他松开手，却看到堂本剛低着头，“我以为…你很讨厌我。所以才处处躲着我…”

堂本光一怔愣住，听他继续，“你哥他…对我很好，他从一开始就喜欢我。后来，后来我也觉得和他在一起很开心，很踏实。”

堂本剛抬起头，眼圈似乎有些泛红，像兔子的眼睛，“他毕业后就要进你父亲的公司工作，我们已经…订了婚了。”

飞机落地时堂本光一惊醒，发现自己眼角湿润。大学的后两年他发了疯一样学习，早早地申请到了国外的研究生，与此同时兄长的婚礼也筹办着。

现在，他解开安全带，终于可以远离那片土地，远离那个人。

异国有热情洋溢的女人和活泼开朗的男人在他身边打转，总是阳光和煦，不似日本又台风又梅雨。两年里他一次都未回去，接着就被通知兄长的葬礼。

意料外的事故将所有人的生活都打乱，一切都猝不及防。但他知道，这次自己大概是逃不掉了。

葬礼结束后，天空却突然开始下起雨。除了刚从海外回来的他，其他人都没带伞，迅速地告别后就都离去。他和父亲说了些话，接着撑起伞，朝始终没有挪动脚步的那个人走去。

“你没车也没伞，我送你打车回去。”

堂本剛抬头看了他一眼，表情淡淡，似乎见到他并无意外，也并无惊喜，“那就麻烦光一君了。”

他们并肩走着，像回到曾经的时候，堂本光一有些恍惚，那些仿佛已经是上辈子的事了。

黑色的伞倾斜着，他们一路走到街边，站着等候。堂本剛点燃一支烟，吞吐着烟雾，比两年前更成熟，也更冷淡，更让人捉摸不透。

“把伞向你那边挪点，你肩膀都湿了吧。”

堂本光一摇摇头，“没事。”他看了看身边的人，补了句，“你没被淋湿就行。”

堂本剛没说话，只是朝他那边站得近了些，肩膀蹭着肩膀。

不知为何，车许久也不来。堂本剛的烟燃尽了，又点燃新的一支吸了一口。

堂本光一皱着眉把烟拿走，“别吸太多了，这支给我吧。”

他把烟放进嘴里，滤嘴还有些湿润。

“这次我回来，父亲已经安排我接替兄长的职位，还让我辍了学。”

堂本剛将头发别在耳后，“是么…我倒是要出国一段时间，进修当时没能继续的艺术课程，顺便换换心情。”

他没想到是这样的结果，静默着吸了会儿烟才说，“真是有些讽刺，我回来了，你又走了。什么时候出发？”

堂本剛抬头看他，难得地迟疑了一下，“…明天。”

他不知道是不是命运以捉弄他为乐，从他看到堂本剛的那刻起，熟悉的感情就悉数回到他身体里。

只是没想到，迎来的不是重逢之喜，而是又一次别离。他们像一条航道上的两架飞机，注定不能同时停在一起。

车终于到了，他们坐进去，堂本剛报了地名，“我从原来的家搬出来了，反正住在那，也只会伤心而已。”

车载着沉默的二人一路行驶，下车时，堂本剛没接堂本光一递过来的伞，“上去坐坐吧。”

他只能跟着上去，进了门手脚都有些无措。

“衣服湿了，烘干一下吧，别着凉。”

堂本剛为他褪去外套，接着是马甲、衬衣。

身体暴露在空气中还是有些凉的，堂本光一战栗了一下，猛地抱住堂本剛，撩起他长长的头发，去寻他润泽的唇。

仿佛航空器升空后许久终于步入正轨，机器的齿轮相互契合，一切开始运转。衣物一件件落在地上，剩下坦诚的身体。

他们遵循本能，进入、退出、摇晃、颤抖。微不可闻的水声和浅吟交织在一起，随着汗水滑落而奏响。

像海水融进火焰，像被抛上浪尖和云端，又摇摆着坠落，直到筋疲力竭。

末了，堂本剛发丝濡湿，散在肩头，伏在他臂弯轻轻地哭出了声，开口嗓音已是喑哑，“对不起，我不该让事情变成这样…”

他拢着怀里的人，下巴轻轻抵着额头，“是我心甘情愿的。”

“剛，我会等你回来，再也不放手了。”

他第二天没去送别，那天他走之前，堂本剛把一只手表给了他，现在这只表仍然在他腕上滴答走着。

他听到飞机落地的声音，看到告示牌上航班状态已经更改。他久违地紧张起来。

人群开始走出，他紧紧盯着出口，生怕错过任何一秒。

他找到了，那个人也看到了他，微微一笑，接着，就向他走来，像摩西分海般一往无前，再没有回头地。

**Author's Note:**

> 如果可以的话想要小心心捏！灵感来源某游戏。


End file.
